Return of the Black Rose
by Animefan4eternal
Summary: With Aki feeling depressed Black Rose finds the perfect oppurtunity to step in. Is the Black Rose returning and what's all these nightmares Aki keeps having?
1. How Did I get here?

A/N: After my first failure at my Yugioh 5ds fanfic I decided to make a better version of it. So anyone who read the first version please read this new and improved version and also I made major changes hell, I changed the whole story idea except Aki is still going to be her evil self. So unless there are any questions let's get on with the story.

P.S: Yes I'm still continuing Misfortunes I just want to get this story started because the idea wouldn't .ALONE. Enjoy!

P.S.S: This whole story is in Aki's POV.

P.S.S.S: Damn I keep forgetting everything in this story there is no dueling but, there are going to be duel monsters unless further notice. Now let me just make sure I didn't forget anything else good now enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

How Did I Get Here?

It's a beautiful Saturday morning, the typical Saturday morning where people would mostly go on dates, hang out with friends and family or just plainly sleep in until the afternoon. Infact on this kind of morning you want to be out at the beach, the mall of park so why am I here?

"Aki, honey please talk me and I promise will go home right now," my mom pleaded.

She's been trying to get me to tell her my "little" problem for days and I always give her the same answer "I'm fine." In honesty though I'm far from fine for the past few days I been having nightmares and all those nightmares are the same thing. Me becoming my greatest fear: The Black Rose Witch. In my dreams I see myself dressed in my old witch costume and using my psychic powers to hurt other people and everytime I wake up from my dreams I find myself I can't go back to sleep and you can tell by the bags under my eyes.

"Aki I know there's something bothering you and you're afraid to tell me," my mom confirmed.

She's right I am afraid to tell because if I tell her or dad for that matter they'll be afraid of me all over again. I finally warmed up to my parents and I love again so because of that I didn't want to bring up anything that involves the old me or my powers especially since I don't even have them anymore. I'm finally a normal and I don't want to ruin that.

"Mom, there is nothing to tell everything is fine," I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"I wish you would stop telling me that," she sighed.

"I wish I could stop telling you it."

I wasn't in the best of moods and who would be when you're at therapy in a waiting room waiting for a therapist. My mom believes talking to a stranger will make me feel better but, she's wrong I didn't need counseling, I didn't need any of this. The nightmares will go away at least I hope they will.

"Aki I'm just concern whatever secret you're hiding it's obvious it's hurting you and I don't want to see you hurt," she said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Aki Izayoi!" a woman called from the desk.

I took a deep breath as I rose up from my chair and headed to the door without a glance to my mom. I came to a door with my counselor's name on it and went in. The office was not that different from a principle's office minus the anything school related.

"Take a seat," a gruff voice that obviously a man me commanded from the chair that was facing the window.

I did as I told and waited in silence for him to speak.

"Now Aki I hear you been distant with parents why is that?" he asked, turning his chair around to face me.

To describe him he is the perfect example of an middle-aged man. Before I could answer him there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

It opens and in comes my mother who has an anxious look on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, I think it might be better if I stay here with my daughter, I don't want her getting nervous or anything," she claimed.

I knew she was lying. She wanted the truth that badly. Even if I tell her she wouldn't be able to handle the truth. She took her seat next to mine giving me a smile but, I just ignored her.

"That's quite alright I just finished asking Aki a question," he said.

"A question I refuse to answer," I snapped.

"Aki!"

"It's okay Mrs. Izayoi I dealt with these things many times before," the counselor said in a matter-of-fact tone.

One thought went through my mind: How did I get here?


	2. Am I Seeing Things?

A/N: I had a lot of stuff going on very sad stuff so I'll give you people this chapter. Also this story takes place after Yusei saved the world and before the whole crew split up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Am I seeing things?

I sat in my seat perfectly silent and annoyed at my mom and therapist. They could beg, bribe or even threaten me and I still won't tell them what's wrong. Why can't they see this is something I want to deal with on my own. Hell I can't even remember my dreams, only faintly and honestly it scares me.

_"I want to taste their fear."_

No.

_"I want to hear bloodcurdling screams."_

Stop it.

_"I want to feel blood through my fingers."_

"Shut up!"

"Aki!"

I didn't mean to but, I said it out loud. I had to calm down, I'm seriously going crazy over here.

"I'm sorry," I said laying my eyes on my shoes.

"Mom can we leave," I pleaded.

She sighed and said "Ok, maybe some other time," then with a half-smile she thanked the doctor and left, me following her.

While exiting the building I saw guy waiting outside by his D-Wheel and my instantly brighten.

"Yusei!" I yelled, giving him a hug.

"Nice to see you too," he greeted, after nodding in my mom's direction.

After realizing what I was doing I jumped off as if he was fire. He might as well be he's hot and my face is completely flustered.

"So uh w-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I'm here to pick you up for the twin's birthday party, remember?"

That hit me like a ton of bricks. After all I been going through I totally forgot about Rua's and Ruka's birthday and it also dawned on me that I still have to get their birthday present.

"I sort of forgot their birthday and present," I confessed.

"Well we still got time we can head over to the mall real quick," Yusei suggested.

"Ok, can I go mom?"

"Sure go ahead."

With that me and Yusei hopped on hid D-Wheel and drove off. It really felt nice holding Yusei like this along with the feeling the wind in my hair. I remember the first time I rode on Yusei's D-Wheel. Back I was so afraid to get on even though a truck falling off a cliff, sending us plummeting to our deaths I was just stubborn but, I felt safe with Yusei and that wasn't the first time. I had to face my fears and he help me through that maybe I should-

_"I'm trying to help."_

"What did you say, Yusei?"

"Hm, I didn't say anything."

_"There's no helping me."_

Am I starting to hear voices in my head?

"Are you alright, Aki?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm ok I'm probably just hearing stuff," I suggested.

He nodded and focused his eyes on the road again. What just happened just now? I wondered. I can't be hearing things, could I? Unless I'm crazy, which I'm not. I looked up to see the mall was in our view. Yusei stopped his D-Wheel in front of it, taking off his helmet.

"Well let's go buy them presents," I said a little too quickly, while getting off.

"Ok."

We both walked into the mall and it is huge. Packed with people, many stores, fountains, and a skylight. Taking in the sights we walked to the gift shop.

"What would they like?" I asked more to myself.

"Well you could get Rua a video game and I'm not sure about Ruka," Yusei said.

"All right."

So looking through Yusei picked a video game for while I searched for a gift for Ruka. Little did I know I started to drift away from Yusei, becoming separated. Maybe a stuff animal will do I thought to myself. Aki picked a nice stuffed kitty for Ruka.

"Okay Yusei I'm ready to go," I got no reply back.

"Yusei?" still nothing.

"Guess we got separated, oh well this store isn't that big so I should be able to find him in no time."

I looked all over the gift shop but, didn't find Yusei anywhere. So I figured he was outside but, didn't see him there either. How dare he leave me all alone?

"Great now I'll have to search the ENTIRE mall!" I shouted, getting looks from people.

I mentally cursed myself while blushing and head over to the ladies room. After doing my business I was midway through washing my hands when I had this sudden urge to look in the mirror. I didn't know why I had an urge to look at my reflection but, I couldn't hurt right? I looked up only to see the wrong me.

"What the…"

It's impossible I gave it up two years ago. I know for sure I'm not wearing it either but, hear I was staring in the face of the old me in my costume: Black Rose Witch. The feeling I would describe is confusion. I'm wearing my regular clothes not Black Rose's. In the mirror she took off her mask. I discovered she or it isn't being worn by anyone.

"I need to be complete," it hollowed.

It's voice sends icy chills down my spine.

"I'm fading fast and it's all you're fault," it said with obvious anger.

"What do you mean and how is it my fault?" I asked with my own anger.

"Because you gave up your psychic so you have gave up me," it sounded almost hurt.

"I never gave up my powers they just disappeared out of nowhere," I explained.

"Bullshit!" it yelled. I flinched at the tone of her voice. I still think that I'm hallucinating but, the way it's voice are sending those chills down my spine was it real?

"I want to show you something," it stated emotionlessly.

Before I knew it the entire mirror, followed by the whole ladies room glowed in a bright, white light. (A/N: Fail) Then everything was black.


	3. You're Not Me

A/N: I highly appreciate anyone who's been faving, alerting and reviewing and I'm glad I'm getting updates faster isn't that wonderful ^_^ well without further a do on with the story! Wow this chapter is really based on the conversation here.

Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds belongs to (sorry can't spell his name)

Chapter 3

You're not me

All I remember is being lightheaded. My body felt numb. I couldn't even force my eyes to open up. I can't hear or see now what? I can't be paralyze could I? How did I get here? Why was I like this? So many questions left unanswered. I have to find my strength again. I forced my eyes open only to have them close again. The second time I was able to keep them open.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

I sat up slowly and looked around my surroundings. I was in a very beat up city. The buildings were collapsed, glass was shattered, cars flipped over but, those were minimal compare to what else I saw: dead bodies. They were everywhere with blood pouring out of them. Some of them were even awkwardly positioned and their eyes open. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to completely vomit at the sight of them and the smell of blood filling the air. Without realization I got up and started looking around.

"What in the world happened here?" I asked myself.

I didn't care if I was talking to myself. No one was around to give me weird looks, besides if I kept talking in my head it just makes me feel even more alone.

"Hello!" I shouted. "Is anyone here?"

No sound was heard except my own footsteps. It gave me a feeling as if they were mocking me, but I walked on. I tried to think back how I got here. One minute I was in the ladies room the next wound up here. The was also chilly so I wrapped my arms around myself. Was any of this real?

"Aaahhh!" someone screamed.

I ran to the source of the scream. I didn't know why but I pushed my legs to go faster. Mentally I was dreading to keep going, afraid of what I might find but, my body wouldn't listen to me. I turned at a corner and saw a horrific sight. Laying there motionless on the ground was Jack, Crow, Rua, Ruka, Bruno and Sherry. A gasp escaped my lips. The only person missing is…

"Ngh."

Yusei was struggling against someone in a hood.

"Let him go!" I yelled.

The figure dropped Yusei his body going limp when he made contact to the concrete. It looked my way and then I instantly remembered everything before I woke up in this wrecked city.

"You!" I cried in anger.

"Yes me, glad you could come and see my handiwork," Black Rose said gleefully.

I gave her a look of disgust "Your handiwork? You say it like it means nothing to you, don't at least have the tiniest bit of remorse for what you've done!"

"Your one to talk it's was you who did it," she accused.

"I'm not you anymore, what anything or anyone I have destroyed is in the past, I don't like, no, I despise it," I stated with venom dripping with every word.

"Ahahaha!" Rose laughed maniacally.

"What's so funny?"

"You don't get it do you? I am a part of you, you maybe Aki Izayoi but, you'll always be Black Rose Witch, I'm the holder of all your negative emotions, you created me that way," she finished.

"Then I can destroy you!"

"Ha, it won't be that easy Red the more sadness, anger or even fear you feel makes me stronger, and don't think you can say you're happy because then you'll just be lying to yourself."

"How would you even know that?"

Black Rose let out a long, annoyed sigh before saying: "Wow you're slow, I know everything about you, every memory, every personality trait and of course every emotion, I am you! I know what makes you tick."

"Are you real?" I asked with hesitation.

"No but, I soon will be, it's only a matter of time now."

"Why would you bring me here in the first place?"

"What are we playing 20 questions or something?"

"Yeah because I have so many of them unanswered besides you were the one that brought me here now answer," this was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Fine, I brought you here to show you what you were born to do, what you been taught to do," she explained.

At first I didn't know what she was talking about at the last part until the realization hit me "Divine was the worst teacher ever."

"That he was but, extremely cute and Yusei that boy is yummy," Rose squealed.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks with embarrassment and anger "You leave Yusei out of this!"

"Why he's only the guy we have this **big** crush on but enough small talk, Aki I want and need us to be one again," she stated with an icy tone.

"I refuse," I replied matter-of-factly.

"You can't refuse what you already becoming, don't you remember the nightmares those were visions, visions of what you'll soon be."

"You're lying!" the tone I used in my voice was desperate.

"Nope it's the **dead** truth, your destiny to save Neo Domino City was one big fake, instead of saving the city you were destined to destroy it!"

"You can't say what my destiny is, I make it."

"Believe what you want your fate been sealed the moment you took your first step in this world, well I hope you got a good glimpse of our future because your causing it, oh and tell Yusei I'll see him real soon, bye-bye me."

Then all I saw was black.

"Aki! Aki!"

Someone's calling me.

"Aki, please wake up."

I'm too tired to wake up, can't I just sleep for an eternity. My eyes was disobeying me because they were opening. The light hurted but, I was too distracted by a man with blue eyes to notice.

"Aki, thank goodness," Yusei said with relief.

"Yusei!"

"Aki, I was looking for you all day but, then a woman told me she found you collapsed in the bathrooms." he explained.

"Where am I now?"

"We're outside of the mall, I was about to take you to the hospital but, then you started waking up."

I stood on my feet "Well there's no need I'm feeling much better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now come on we're late as it is," I grabbed his arm and dragged to his D-Wheel.

I know this is an act I'm putting up right now but, it has to stay like this, I can't risk Yusei's safety. It's my turn to watch over him. Soon we were both driving off to the complex for the party.


	4. The First Murder

A/N: I'm back with another chapter of Return of Black The Rose. I actually was having writer's block here so bear with it. Don't you just love Yusei, Aki, Rua, Ruka family fluff :D P.S. Sorry for the almost rape scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds.

Chapter 4

The First Murder

"Come on Yusei, you're slowing us down!" I shouted.

We were just outside the twins apartment.

"Coming Aki, what's got you so worked up about?" he asked.

Realizing I lost my temper I replied sheepishly "Sorry I guess I'm little cranky."

"Is it that time of the month?"

"What? No!" I blushed a deep red.

"Kidding but, seriously are you sure you're alright?" Yusei asks after laughing.

"I'm fine and sorry."

"Hey no more apologies, we're here to celebrate and have fun," he said with sincerity.

"Yeah," I nodded.

I knocked on the door and it immediately to reveal a very distress Crow, streamers decorating his figure.

"What happened to you?" Yusei chuckled.

"Where the hell have you been, we been waiting thirty minutes for asses!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry we're late we had to stop by and get the twins their presents," I explained.

"Do you know what happens when thirteen-year-olds are bored, impatient and hungry?"

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes, now come in Jack and Carly are getting egged."

For most of our afternoon was spent partying. We all played games, danced, talked, dueling and ate. Just you're average party. We were having so much we lost track time so later then we expected.

"Wow time flies it's already past eleven," Carly declared.

"Come on kids, time to go home," the only response to that were "aaws."

"Listen, you little maggots you will do as she says unless you want to face severe consequences that'll scare Devack shitless!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs.

The children ran out of the apartment with speed that could rival Sonic the Hedgehog's.

"Wow Jack you have such a way with kids, I can see our family now," Carly sighed in dreamy state.

Ruka giggled "Yeah good luck with that, thanks for the birthday bash guys I had a great time."

"Your welcome Ruka but, are you going to be ok here alone while your brother is sugar high?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah I'm used to it by now but, you're welcome to stay if you want," she offered.

"I can't me and Carly have plans tonight," Jack answered.

"Make sure those "plans" involve a condom," Crow said.

I smacked on the head "Crow the twins are in the room, really?"

"What Rua's running around like he's on crack and Ruka's a smart girl, she should know what sex is."

"Crow!"

"It's ok Aki-san I know what it is but, don't worry I'm not having it anytime soon," Ruka answered firmly.

"That's a relief," Yusei sighed.

"Ugh, you act like you're her father," Jack proclaimed.

"No I don't!"

The whole group laughed, but I had to say Yusei has come attached to Ruka in a parental way. I guess the same goes to me about Rua. I gave Yusei a knowing look. Someday, maybe just maybe, me and Yusei could be…

"Come on Jack I'm waiting," Carly's impatience broke me away from my thoughts.

"Coming, see you guys," they both left out the door.

"I'm heading home and hitting the hay," as if planned Crow yawned.

"Yeah see yeah man," then he was gone too.

"Well I love to stay and chat but, I have to leave to," I said.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful night and I think I'll celebrate by walking."

"Ok then."

It looked like wanted to say more but, decided against it. I would ask him what is it he wanted to say but, it can probably wait another time.

"Bye."

I left the complex leaving Yusei alone with the twins. I wasn't that it was a beautiful night. There was not a cloud in the sky, the sounds of crickets were like a soft lullaby and the breezes brushed against me. I let out a peaceful sigh for once I was content. It felt like nothing could hurt me, I had nothing to worry about. I was so wrapped up in my happy moment that I didn't notice a man dressed in black approach me.

"Well looky here," he said in a sly tone.

"Can I help you?" I countered with an annoyed tone.

"What's an attractive lady like yourself doing walking home alone?" he asked advancing.

"Because I wanted to take the long way," I replied with sarcasm, stepping back.

"Heh, funny I like my women like that," he grabbed my shoulders roughly.

"Let go of me!" I struggled.

"Don't worry it won't hurt much depending on my speed," by this time he started stripping me from my shirt.

With all the strength I had I pushed him off of me. I stood there panting, my bra not really doing much to hide my breasts. My attacker stood up, regaining his posture but, instead of his perverted look it was anger I saw.

"Bad move girly," next thing I knew he tackled me to the ground like you would do to a football player.

I tried to get him off me but, sadly being smaller and thinner had their disadvantages. I felt something thin, cold, and metal being pressed against my neck. Liquid fell on the ground.

"Now you will do as I say, unless you want a nice gash on the cute little face."

While he was stripping the rest of my clothes I started getting a headache. It kept pounding as if it was about to explode.

"_Aki you know what you have to do."_

It's her. She's trying to get inside my head. I can't let her. I could only imagine what she might do.

"_Do you want this fool to abuse your body?"_

I silently thought back a "no" to her but still. I shivered, feeling the night's cooling winds. I was perfectly bare now.

"Now let's if we can"- he stopped in midsentence because I was successful in getting him off me.

His knife dropped and I quickly grabbed it. I wasn't aware of what I was doing though. It's like you're watching yourself on T.V. or you switched bodies with someone. I had no control of what I was doing. The next I knew I'm watching myself grab the rapist and starts stabbing him repeatedly. I told myself to stop but, my body wouldn't listen to me. I couldn't even close my eyes to not witness this. For what seem like an eternity the stabbing finally stopped. In that instant I regained control again. I let go of the body. Refusing to make eye contact, I hurriedly got dressed and ran as fast as I could, still holding the bloody knife in my hand.


	5. Drip Drop

A/N: I like to this moment to thank YugiohObssessed, NtinAki7 and Starlight Mistress of Destiny for reviewing Return of the Black Rose. *Gives out cookies for all*. You guys are the best! Enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer:

Chapter 5

Drip Drop

_Drip, Drop_

_Drip, Drop_

The rain poured itself on Neo Domino, as if was taking it's own unique shower. The weather is probably mocking me with it. With the way I'm feeling I'm feeling we were in perfect sync with each other.

_Drip, Drop_

_Drip Drop_

I silently whispered a "shut up" to it. Doesn't it already I feel bad enough as it is, wow mother nature's a bitch. She's probably laughing at me and her rain is her way of making fun of me and it's working. With every drop I felt worser. I couldn't rid my mind of the event that took place last night. I figured it was a dream, another one of those nightmares but, when I woke up, covered in blood. That logic went crashing down. I look down at my body instead of it's usual color it was a bright pink. Maybe I shouldn't have scrubbed so roughly.

_Drip, Drop_

_Drip, Drop_

I don't remember how long I spent in the bathroom washing the blood off. I think I kept going at it even though it was completely gone. So what drive me to keep going to the point my skin was coming off?

_Drip, Drop_

_Drip, Drop_

The smell, I couldn't get it away from me. Right now I can still smell it. First the rain now the horrid stench is teasing me, what's next?

_Drip, Drop_

_Drip, Drop_

The memory, that's what next. A mini video in my head was just playing over and over again. I had no control over it. I couldn't find a stop button anywhere. All I saw was play and rewind. It was a chilly so I pulled my robe tighter around me, or at least that's what I want to believe. Maybe some nice hot tea will ease my nerves.

_Drip, Drop_

_Drip, Drop_

After letting the water boil I went to the fridge to get me a piece of cake. It seems so normal, so ordinary. I chuckled grimly, cutting my slice of chocolate cake. The water was done boiling so I started making my tea. After completion I took the first few bites into my snack. What would have been a sweet, delicious desert, it tasted bitter to me.

_Drip, Drop_

_Drip, Drip, Drop_

Distraction, I needed distraction. I need something else to think about. Get these images out of my mind! I can't tell you how I just wanted to scream "get out" or "stop it".

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed_

_You know you got everybody fooled_

My cell phone playing it's signature ringtone rang from the table. I picked it up to look at the caller ID. When the title read "Yusei" my heart melted a little.

"How is it that you have such an effect on my?" I asked myself out loud. It's a good my parents are on a business trip and the maids and butlers are off duty today. I pondered if I should answer, which left me very confuse. Usually I jumped at the chance of answering Yusei's calls. So why having second thoughts now?

_You know you're everybody's fool_

I just stood there unmoving with the device in my hand. When I was about to answer it I ended up missing the call.

"_You have reached Aki Izayoi please leave a message after the beep."_

"_Aki, this is Yusei, just wanted to make sure you got home safely. So please call me back."_

Both voicemails ended. I should call him back to let him know that I am safe.

_Drop, Drop_

_Drip, Drip_

I send him a text message that I made it home safely and let out a sad sigh.

"_He's such a sweet boy don't think."_

That made me drop my phone. "Go away," I said, not caring that it was out loud.

"_Sorry I'm here to stay, I'm inside your mind so where would I even go?"_

"Anywhere but, here."

"_Haha your funny I meant what I said Aki I'm you. Like or not I'm stuck to you like glue."_

I stayed silent, what was I supposed to say to that? Before I knew I wasn't in my living room anymore. I was surrounded by fog, lots of it. I had to squint to see Black Rose.

"_Where am I?"_

"_Your mind or at least part of what I'm residing in."_

"_Why did you bring me here?"_

"_To congratulate you on a job well done, that was a good kill last night."_

"_It was your doing."_

"_No Aki it wasn't you know you have everything to do with that murder you practically shivering with pleasure from his screams and there will be more, so much more."_

That's when darkness have engulfed me once more.

_Drop, Drip_

_Drip, Drop_


	6. Alter Ego

A/N: You know I been thinking. Maybe I should start writing original stories again. You see I have this idea for a book series I want to do because when I grow up I want to be a author (and video editor) but, that's doesn't I won't stop writing fan fiction it's my pride and joy ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds.

Chapter 6

Alter Ego

"Aki! We're home," my father exclaimed.

I didn't hear him. He sounded as if he was underwater. Wait a minute! Underwater? It was true I was floating in water but, why? Wasn't I in my house a moment ago. The strange thing though was that I could breathe. I shivered this water is cold. I couldn't really understand it why was I floating in freezing, cold water and have the ability to breathe in it. I looked around and I noticed that it was a grayish-reddish color. I looked up but, didn't see a surface insight.

"Aki!" my mother called.

Just as I barely heard her voice these random bubbles appeared before me. Each of them showed my parents entering the living room.

_I guess this is what I'm seeing._

I grabbed a random bubble and looked into as if it were a crystal ball and I was the fortuneteller. Oddly enough the image was perfectly clear.

"Aki, is everything all right," my mom asked.

It hit me like a car crash. Black Rose has taken over and I'm here drowning in my own mind.

"_Get away from me!"_

"Aki?"

"_No! Mom get out of here!"_

"Aki, are you ok?" my father asked.

My head raised and both of my parents came into full view. I lost total control of my body. It walked up to my parents. The dread in my stomach increased. What was I supposed to do? I'm floating helplessly in an ocean!

"Aki, what are you doing!" my parents yelled.

I couldn't see what they were talking about until it was too late. My hand raised and it came on my mother. I saw myself brutally stabbing her in the chest. I was instantly remembered of the night before.

"Aki!"

My dad to pull me off my mother, only for me to lunge at him next. I stabbed him in the neck. My mom was still alive but, she's bleeding heavily and her breathing started to slow it's pace.

"Ak…i" she replied weakly.

Useless. I'm really, utterly useless. How can I just sit here? Is there a way to get out of this ocean?

"Do you like that father? It hurts just like that slap you gave me so long ago," I said but, it's not me talking.

"Remember when you sent me away or how about that time you told me I was a monster and to think I'd still loved you, you and mom. I escaped Duel Academy to see you again but, what I saw through the window weren't the faces of parents missing their daughter. I saw happiness. You were in pure bliss that I was gone, out of lives."

The bubble's image was blurry and water drops were falling on Dad's bloody head. She's crying.

"But, don't you worry, I'll make sure you never see me again, at until my time comes," she gave finishing blow.

Black Rose stood up from Dad's dead body and turned to Mom. She was still but, barely.

"Here let me help you out there," Rose stabbed right in the center of her neck.

Blood poured from her mouth. She gave me one final look, it was that look that made me completely broke. In one slash the murderess ended her victim. This is too much, this is all too much. Now I'm having a break down and have no comfort whatsoever.

"_Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry I promise you I don't feel that way about you anymore. After I decided to give you another chance you've been nothing but, good to me. Now I hope you can find it your hearts to forgive me. I didn't ask for any of this. It's not me that killed. Please don't fear me or hate me because I couldn't bear it." _I sobbed.

"_Is that what you truly feel?" _

"_Huh?_

Black Rose appeared before me.

"_Did you forget how they treated you before?"_

"_Go away! Leave me alone!"_

"_I'm helping Aki, the least you can do is be grateful."_

"_No you're not you just killed my parents, my only family!"_

"_You don't need anyone but yourself."_

I launched myself at her, my hands around her neck. It was really hard to tell if I was crying since I'm in water but, my guess is that I still am. I felt so angry, no it's not anger I feel it's hatred, pure hatred. God, I just want to kill her right there on the spot. I tighten my grip on her neck but, it had no affect.

"_You know you do have the potential of a murder, Aki."_

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" _I chanted.

"_You know it's true. Stop denying who you truly are."_

"_That's not who I am," _I argued.

"_Then why are you trying to choke me?"_ she asked innocently.

"_Because you deserve it!"_

"_Isn't that exactly what a murder would say?"_

I froze in shock. My grip lessened from her. Damn it, I'm so weak. I could kill her so why not?

"_You're too soft,"_ she said to me.

I stayed silent.

Black Rose took my hand _"Aki, give in to me if you I won't have to feel anything. I'll fight all your battles for you both inner and outer. You won't feel the pain you're in right now. Aki, we need to be complete, you're just one half and I'm the other. We could be whole," _she explained.

I let her words sink in and said "But I don't want you to kill people anymore."

"_You have to surpass me. Let me let you in on a little secret Aki, I'm made up of all your negative emotions. I'm growing stronger because you still feel those emotions to your parents, schoolmates and Yusei."_

"_Yusei?"_

"_You fear him."_

"_I love him,"_ I admitted, blushing.

"_Yet you're afraid of him."_

"_Why you say that?"_

"_You never had anyone treat with such kindness and it scares you to death."_

"…"

"_I figured as much, now do you accept my offer?"_

I thought long and hard. I knew that there was some truth to her words but, I'm in denial. My hands slowly turned into fists and I sobbed. I couldn't think anymore, think for myself. My whole body shivered. I needed someone to tell me what to do and the next best person was floating, arm ready to shake my hand. I hesitantly grasped it. My fate is sealed.


	7. A Shocking Discovery

A/N: My Internet's been down so I couldn't do anything. It's a wonder how I survived 2 weeks without *dies* maybe writing this chapter will make me feel better. So I'm really just getting everything together right now. Enjoy!

P.S. Until Aki is free from Black Rose's grasp the story is going to be told in Yusei's POV.

Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds doesn't belong to me whatsoever.

Chapter 7

A Shocking Discovery

Me, Jack, Crow and the twins planned to visit Aki, well mostly me but, they did agree to tag along. Aki was acting weird yesterday so it was only natural to check up on her. It's not just that I wanted to make sure Aki was ok though. When I woke up this morning, having a dreaded feeling something bad is going to happen. I tried to shrug it off but, it just kept bothering me and watching the news about a murder that in the same direction Aki was walking didn't help in the slightest. I saw the Izaoyoi manor in the distant. I accelerated my D-Wheel further.

"Wow someone's in a hurry to see their girlfriend," Crow teased.

"She's not my girlfriend, Crow."

"Man, you keep telling yourself that I really don't see why you two won't get together already."

"Crow," I growled.

"We're here," Ruka spoke up before any violence too much for her could be taken place.

After pulling over we knocked on the door but, there was no answer.

"Aki-neechan" Rua called.

For 5 minutes we waited and but, still nothing.

"Maybe no one's home," Jack finally said.

"I don't know, I think something's wrong here," I said.

I opened the door and to my surprise it's open.

"Aki, anyone home," there was no answer.

We all went inside and did a search of the place. After a good while investigating Aki's house all that was left was Aki's room. A smell reached my nose. I gasped already know what it was and by the look on my friends faces they realized as well. The smell of blood was radiating from Aki's bedroom door.

"Rua, Ruka go wait outside," Crow ordered, surprising all of us.

Said twins looked at each other and quickly. Jack opened the door with caution. Not only did the stench of blood worsen we saw what appeared to be Aki's parents lying on the floor bleeding. The three of us stood there in horrid shock. Who would do such a thing?

"Crow call 911 and Sector Security," I demanded.

He did what he was told while me and Jack checked for a pulse or heart. Neither were found.

"I hope Aki is all right."

"Could she have been kidnapped?" Jack asked.

"I don't see any signs of struggle," I answered.

My eyes wondered over to a knife that was right beside her dad and picking it up. His throat was slit and the mother had multiple stab wounds to the chest.

"You don't think she did this do you," it wasn't a question more like a statement.

"I don't, Aki wouldn't do such a thing," I replied with firm in my voice.

"Guys I just got off the phone with help on the way," Crow announced.

"Let's meet up with Rua and Ruka now," we all left the room, not wanting to see the corpse of Aki's parents more than we have to.

Relief washed over when we went outside in the fresh air and saw the twins in one peace. We told them the tragic news, minus the blood and gore of course. We heard sirens in the distance. Coming closer was an ambulance and two SS (Sector Security) officers on D-Wheels. The vehicles stopped directly in front of them.

"The ones that are hurt are in there, follow me," Crow lead the paramedics inside the mansion.

The two officers took off their helmets, revealing the identities of Trudge and Kaz.

"Kaz, how's it going?" Jack greeted.

"I've been busy, you?"

"Same old."

"So what's seems to be the problem?" Trudge asked, getting to the point.

"We found Mr. and Mrs. Izayoi murdered in their daughter's bedroom," I answered.

"Was Aki present at this murder?"

"We don't know when we arrived we found her parents dead but, Aki was nowhere to be found."

"Was it a kidnapping?"

"We checked for signs of struggle but, we can't be sure."

"I see."

We looked over at the door and saw Crow coming back out with the paramedics and Aki's parents on strechers with a white blanket covering their dead bodies. We all kept silence as they rolled pass by. They loaded them on the ambulance and drove off, their sirens growing dimmer and dimmer.

"Well we're going to go and investigate the and after that take you in for questioning so stay here," Kaz replied with a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay you're just doing your job, nothing we can do about that," Crow said.

The officers went inside, leaving the group of signers alone.

"We got ourselves in something troublesome again," Ruka sighed.

"Yep but, It's what we're best at," Rua answered, causing Ruka to sigh again.

"We need to find Aki," I declared.

"But we're supposed to stay put," Jack said.

"Come on Jack he's just worried, we all are," Crow answered.

Just then Trudge and Kaz came back.

"Okay this is indeed a murder case, Mr. Mrs. Izayoi are dead at the scene and we suspect that their daughter has something to do with it," Kaz explained.

Everyone gasped.

"Aki wouldn't kill her own parents," Rua defended.

Everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

"Well there weren't any signs of struggle," Trudge said.

"No Way."

All of a sudden the group heard a very loud boom. They whipped their heads to see a huge explosion that came from Neo Domino City.

"What the fuck!?" Jack cursed forgetting the twins were there.

Without a single word to anyone Yusei hopped on his D-Wheel and drove off ,his friends screaming his name.


End file.
